Crazy things happen for a reason
by oneworld32
Summary: This is a story about Ashley D, and Spencer C.. Read it! its Funny/Drama/Humorus..i dont't own any south of nowhere characters. FEED BACKSS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1 Same day, someone new

Chapter 1: Typical day, but someone new

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY SOUTH OF NOWHERE CHARACTERS. OR THE STORY.

Were in the pool and she is right against me kissing me, we have done this before but I'm not complaining im used to having girls throw themselves on me...I mean at me...But this one was different I just..I don't know.

Well let me give you a background of myself I'm Ashley Davis. I'm on the swimming team and also lacrosse team, I am outgoing, funny and of course hot...I am also bi...Mainly into girls because they are so much better in so many ways. I am known in my school in a good way and bad however people might take it. I'm into music, I play sports obviously, I also play the guitar n sing but that's something I do on the side. I'm 18 and a senior and a bartender. Wow pretty much I'm the shit ha that's the way I look at it...Oh and if all that isn't enough I live right by the beach in a mansion. Beginning of senior year is how everything about that girl started. So let me get into it and then you will too.

Were at lunch right now, and I sit with the sports/hippie/partiers table. People like us because we pretty much know everybody well I pretty much do and they all know me.

Aiden: Look ash there she is.

Ashley: who? I don't see anyone a.d.

Aiden: The new chick, I heard that she slept with Chris miller and she new to this school.

Ashley: Oh.. wow.

Chris Miller is known in school he doesn't play sports he's just ah I don't know. We chill he like one of my good friends.. But wow look at her she walking right past our table and I can't quit looking at her.. She has blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and in shape. But she sits at their table..

Aiden: Ash do you see her she is hot.. I might want to get that. I heard they like did it on the beach or something and that.. Scot: No way bro that's so awesome. Chris is a lucky guy I tell ya.

Scot um well is he Aiden's best friend and wing man, we all party.

Kayla: I bet she doesn't even think everybody knows ha.

Ash: "yeah well that's what you get when your new and everybody knows everything I'm sure she will figure that out soon.. I just can't believe.." I just watch her, she laughing and talking to her friends, I bet she doesn't even know about me yet. So imma walk but to the stand and get some snacks, then she will see me..

Aiden: Ash were you going? Get me something..

Scot: me too!

Kayla: same here..

Danielle: I'll go with you.. so you'll have help with everything

Kayla and Danielle were to start. Kayla is my half-sister but I love her so much she amazing were like best friends I guess. She straight and single. Danielle is bi like me we um.. you know were friends with benefits, don't get me wrong she is hot but were taking it slow. I do like her and all I'm just not ready for anything yet and she understands that. People think we are together and let them because were two hot chicks so lets the boys drool and the girls sweat over us.

Ashley: Alright lets go, and I'm getting whatever I want so just be happy with what I come back with okay?

A/S/K: okay!

Where walking by their tables well actually were kinda in front of it, and I glance at her and she glances at me and smiles. Her friend Madison see this and starts talking to her.. they both laugh I wonder what the queen slut told her now. So we get our shit and Danielle Locks arms with me..

Dani: Ash you want to go somewhere?

Ash: yeah let me just drop this shit off.. I should of known she wanted some ha well I am that good so I couldn't blame her and plus she isn't bad herself. She takes me to the lock room because usually everybody is in class and isn't allowed to come in here..

Ash: Dani you want to do this now and here?

Dani: yes.. She pushes me into the locker and starts kissing me passionately, were both fighting for control and of course I win...I then push her against the locker and I kiss/suck on her pulse which causes her to moan a bit...I reach my hand under her shirt and massage her…she takes off her shirt then mine. I bring her on the floor…and its f'in cold! We both take off our bras then pants then slowly I inch my way down and remove her thong by my teeth...and the rest was full of moans and organisms...

We walking back to lunch and you see stupid smirks on all their faces

Aiden: so where have you two been?

Dani: having hot f'in sex in the locker room…why you ask aid baby? You see dani loves their reaction every time we do this…and yepp their jaw drops

Kayle: wow okay you really didn't have to say that in front of me! We all just laugh…I see her walk past us but where was she I didn't even see her leave when we did…maybe that was because I was busy…


	2. Chapter 2 Bring back an old fling

Well the day goes by pretty fast and I have lax practice After I see her having trouble with her locker…she calls out to me

??: excuse me can you please help me with this?

Ashley: Sure no problemo.. what's the combo? And your name

??: well you see I forgot it and my name is Spencer Carlin and yours?

Ashley: Ashley Davis put it there…I hand shake her and I feel something go through me..

Spencer: Well it's nice to meet you Ashley, now can you help me?

Ashley: yeah let me get this…I take the clip from her hair and she has a confused look on her face.. just watch and learn ocean eyes.. I get the lock undone and she just smiles at me.

Spencer: So are you here for more sex or do you actually play a sport?

Ashley: umm...excuse me? ah I play a sport lacrosse actaully and what are you talking about sex?

Spencer: well I saw you and that other chick having sex unless it was something else.. she laughs a little and how the fuck did she know I had sex

Ashley: were you spying on me already? I say with a cocky smile and a wink

Spencer: don't flatter yourself I was just going to get me stuff ready then I heard moans then I saw you and her, so I walked out.

Ashley: oh true well I know you liked what you saw and heard

Spencer: I don't go that way so I guess not.. With that she left

Wow I can't believe that just happened I mean she I mean Spencer walked in on us and great now she probably thinks were together. But like she said and she doesn't go that way and what does that even mean is it supposed to be an insult…whatever.

I'm at practice right now and I just got hit to the ground. I'm all American in this sport and I also was sleeping with the head coach before she was head coach…

Ash: WTF!

Ann: Sorry you shoulda moved out of my way miss all American

Ash: are you serious Ann you bitch! I push her back down and that's when coach Liz shows up

Coach L: Ashley and Ann stop it right now!

Spencer: stay down! You were just going to cheap hit her from the back you stupid bitch!

Ann: and who are you? Don't ever touch me again

Ash: oh so you were going to be a snake huh Ann so nothing has changed with you I see…

Ash: thanks Spencer

Spencer: anytime, she was going to cheap hit you so I jumped in

Coach L: girls here now!

Were all walking to coach and I send a wink and a smile at Spencer.. She smiles back and I think Ann got a little mad but oh well.. Ann is kind of jealous I didn't want to be her girl friend after we slept together.

Coach L: Ashley your captain and I expect better behavior out of you and Ann don't ever touch her like that again…and Spencer I supposed… thank you.

Spencer: yeah it's nothing coach

Ann: whatever I'm outta here

Ash: good leave you suck anyways

Coach L: Ashley Rose Davis!

Ash: what Liz Marie O'Brian? I say with a hint of sarcasm

Coach L: just take it easy will you

Ash: sure thing…I wink at her and I think Spencer caught that oops my bad…

Spencer: uh…hello I'm here to you know

Oh snap me n Liz turn to her and give her an I'm sorry look…

Coach L: oh yeah well practice is over and I need to talk to Ashley in my office after you shower.

Ash: WTF! Are you serious I didn't even start it with her?

Coach L: Watch you tone! Just come we need to go over plays and stuff for the games.

Spencer: Alright well im going to go so catch you later Ashley n coach

Ash: okie dokie later Spencer.

Coach L: Good job today Spencer.

After I was showered I went into Liz's office I don't understand why she really needed to talk to me about this stuff. I wanted to go home and nap.

Ash: I knock on the door.

Coach L: Com in!

Ash: Hey Liz.. Whats up?

Coach L: close the door and sit down please.

Ash: sure thing.

I'm sitting down and Liz comes over my back showing me this paper with the plays and asking if they are good, then when I put my hand on the paper she put hers on top of mine and that's when I knew why she wanted me here...but we haven't been together since the beginning of the year so far..

Liz: Ashy baby I still love you… and I still want grabs me to stand up and she starts kissing me passionately. Oh my gosh how much I missed her kiss and her lips and everything...

Ash: Lizy bear I love you too still you know that right?

Liz: Now I do...

Were kissing and she locks her door behind me…she starts to take off my shirt and I do the same to her. I kiss her in our favorite spots our ears n neck I suck on her pulse and she moans a little. We clear her desk and she is on top of me she always loved being on top...I didn't mind either I love when she is in control. Were kissing n I kiss her bottom lip for entrances and she accepts we fight for control but with her she always wins not because I let her but because I love the feeling. Our pants come off and were naked she going down to my stomach kissing around while making her way down to my wet opening… she licks me which sends shivers through my body…man I missed this feeling so much with her. I think you know what happens next… oh and I returned the favor.

I'm starting to get dressed and she comes behind me and whispers "You'll always be the one for me miss. Ashy baby"

Ash: I know and the same with me too...but your with someone else now and we have to keep this a secret because if anyone finds out it wouldn't be good.

Liz: I know so this will be our little secret...ok?

Ash: okie dokie...but lizy bear...see you tomorrow

Liz: Yes you will... With a wink I left her office to and I quote "go over plays"


End file.
